Homura Akemi/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mattias Nilsson (by SPARTAN 119) Akemi Homura walked into the Venezuelan villa that Mattias Nilsson was using as a headquarters. Homura grabbed an M249 SAW and placed it against the round "shield" on her arm, the weapon disappearing into her "hammerspace". Suddenly, Homura's magic got low, and the time stop ran out. Mattias Nilsson ran at Homura and tried to disable her with his rifle butt, but Homura blocked with her katana and fled, drawing her Desert Eagle and firing back at Nilsson as she ran out the door, missing all her shots. Nilsson returned fire with his Sig, but also missed as Homura exited the villa with Nilsson giving chase. Homura had just climbed on top of the front gate and fired her AT4 at Nilsson, missiing and instead destroying a sports car that had belonged to the villa's former owner, Venezuelan billionaire turned dictator Ramon Solano. Nilsson returned fire with his RPO-A Shmel, blowing up the gate, but not injuring Homura, who fled across the Maricaibo Coast Highway, up a gravel road to an abandoned quarry. Suddenly, missiles fell from the skies as Nilsson ran accross the road. The Type-88 missiles destroyed several civilian vehicles and blew craters in the highway. Nilsson, however, survived the barrage and crossed through the carnage and walked up the mountainside on the other side of the road. From his vantage point, Nilsson could see two JSDF Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, with Homura standing behind them. Nilsson got out his XM8 and fired off a smoke grenade from the underbarrel launcher. "Now begins Ragnarok!", Nilsson said as the grenade landed amongst the launchers. "Roger, we have your target", an MC-130 pilot said to Nilsson over the radio. Homura fled up other side of the quarry as a massive bomb landed in the quarry. The MOAB destroyed both of Homura's missile batteries in a massive ball of fire. Homura, however, was still alive, and fired her M249 SAW at Nilsson, grazing his shoulder. Nilsson replied with his QJY, missing Homura. Homura fired a long burst at Nilsson, who took cover behind a rock. As Homura reloaded her SAW, Nilsson fired his RP0 again, but the shot went wide, the blast wave knocking over, but not killing Homura. Nilsson walked over to Homura and used the zip-cuffs he normally used to subdue HVTs to bind her. "I've been interested in how my weapons have been disappearing", Nilsson said to her, "Explain yourself". Homura explained herself, saying "You may not believe me", before explaining that she was a "magical girl, and explained about some cat-like creature called Kyubey that betrayed her after she made a contract with him. "I'm not sure I belive you, but I guess I'm not the only one who's been fucked over in a contract", Nilsson said, "If what you say is true, I'll let you have a few weapons, but first, you have to steal me a nuclear bunker buster. Only the U.S. and China ever made them, quite frankly, I don't care which who you steal it from. But, if I see you stealing from me again, I will kill you". "You have yourself a deal, now get me out of these cuffs", Homura said. Nilsson undid the zip cuffs, and kept his weapon trained on Homura as she left. Three months later Homura arrived at the Solono villa. "I heard the news story of about the stolen Chinese nuke, I'm assuming you have it", Nilsson asked. "Right here", Homura said as she pressed her shield, A Chinese-made nuclear bunker buster on an ordnance cart appearing in front of them. "All right that's your end of the deal", Homura said, "You have the ordnance I wanted". Nilsson lead Homura into the garage of the villa, where Homura collected a couple MOABs, a Chinese MLRS, an Abrams tank, and assorted small arms. As Homura left the Nilsson's villa, Nilsson pushed the ordnance cart into the hanger. Now he just had to get the bomb loaded on Misha's Sukhoi and he could take care of Solano's hardened bunker. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING". THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nanoha Takamachi (by SPARTAN 119) Nanoha Takamachi flew over a devastated city, piled with debris. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew at her. Nanoha swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the projectile. Homura saw that her first rocket missed the "witch" that flew above her and fired a second rocket and then a third. "Oval Protection", Nanoha's intelligent magical device, "Raising Heart", said, as a sphere of light appeared around Nanoha. Several rockets impacted on the shield, The mass-based weapons depleting the shield quickly, knocking Nanoha away in the blast. Nanoha managed get back into flight just before she crashed into a skyscraper. Nanoha flew up into the air as Raising Heart said "Axel Shooter", and fired off twelve balls of energy, flying towards Homura. Homura ran along an elevated highway at superhuman speeds, dodging six of the projectiles, blowing up cars and chunks of freeway. But the others kept following her. Homura jumped on top of the metal support beams of a bridge and got out her Desert Eagle. Homura shot down the other six energy balls with well-aimed shots. Homura turned to Nanoha to see that she was charging for another attack. Raising Heart spoke again: "Divine Buster". Homura ran across the bridge, making to the other side as the beam hit the central span, sending it falling into the sea. Nanoha flew into position near a stadium in the city. Homura smiled darkly as she got out a C4 detonator and pressed the button. The stadium, loaded with C4, exploded with the force of a large fuel-air bomb, taking out several city blocks. Fortunately for Nanoha, she was not directly in the blast radius, and was only thrown around a bit by the blast. Nanoha charged up for her Starlight Breaker attack, a ball of energy appeared around Raising Heart, surrounded by a glowing ring. The ball of energy sent out numerous "laser beams", blasting away whole skyscrapers, before the main beam fired, flying literally meters over Homura's head, hitting what had been the central business district of the abandoned city. The beam exploded with the force of a small nuclear warhead, wiping out the downtown area. Homura summoned two Type-88 anti-ship missile batteries and ordered them to fire without touching the controls. A swarm of missiles flew at Nanoha. He shield strained under the impact. If she was any less powerful a mage, this would have killed her. Nanoha made one final attack on Homura, getting in close and using Raising Heart as a melee weapon. Homura drew her katana. The two melee weapons met, each one knocking the other out of the user's hand. Homura ran at Nanoha, who fired a weak beam from her finger, but missed, and was forced to the ground by Homura, who pointed her Desert Eagle in her face. "Why?", Nanoha asked, "Why are you doing this?" "What?", Homura asked, "You can talk, you're not a witch, are you?" "What are you talking about?", Nanoha asked. Homura explained that she was a magical girl, a girl who was given magical powers and one wish by a being known as Kyuubee, in exchanged for being forced to fight monsters known as "witches"... and for allowing Kyuubee to harvest the energy from their inevitable demise. She stated that she tried to kill Kyuubee twice, but each time another Kyuubee with the same memories and personality of the original came, and told her "he has many bodies". "I am Nanoha Takamachi, Time Space Administration Bureau", Nanoha said, "I think know what this Kyuubee is doing to create his extra bodies." Two weeks later, a cloning facility on an alien planet. Nanoha fired off countless blasts of energy at hundreds of "Kyuubees" that came at them. The creatures were only about the size of a house cat, but, as it turned out, they could fire powerful beam attacks. Homura helped Nanoha cut them down with an M249 SAW she had taken out of her "hammerspace". Finally, they made it to the center of the cloning facility. Homura got out an AT4 and fired off a rocket at the device making all the clones, blowing them apart, and took out the teleporter they used to get to Earth, for good measure. Nanoha then grabbed Homura and blew a hole through the roof and flew upward as the factory exploded below them. Nanoha then took Homura to a TSAB spacecraft hovering in atmosphere. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING". THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Terminator (The Terminator) (by SPARTAN 119) The Terminator appeared in an oil refinery in Mitakihara, in search of a girl named Akemi Homura, who, in the future, would lead human forces to defeat the mechanical armies of Skynet in Japan. Homura walked into the oil refinery from the other direction. The Terminator said "Are you Akemi Homura?" "Yes, What is it to you?!", Homura asked. "I am here to terminate Akemi Homura", the Terminator said as he drew a Desert Eagle and fired a Homura. Homura rolled out the way and pulled out her own Desert Eagle, firing three shots into the Terminator. The Terminator, however, seemed unphased. The Homura ducked under a piece of machinery as the Terminator got out an Uzi and fired on Homura, the rounds bouncing off the steel in a shower of sparks. Homura got out her M249 SAW and fired over the machine, hitting the Terminator several times. Like before, the Terminator ignored this and got out an M79 Grenade Launcher. Homura slowed down time just in time, avoiding the blast of the explosion and firing her SAW at the Terminator until the belt went dry. At that moment, the Terminator, unphased by the dozens of bullet holes in its chest, raised an M134 minigun, the weapon spitting out thousands of rounds per minute. Homura had to do something if she wanted to survive. Homura pressed the she shield on the side of her arm and immediately, time froze, the bullets suspended in mid-air. Homura raised an AT4 rocket launcher, taking aim at the Terminator and firing. As time returned to normal, the rocket impacted the Terminator in the torso. The blast also detonated a fuel tank behind the time-traveling cyborg, engulfing Homura's foe in a flash of fire. Homura turned around and walked away from the scene, sure that her foe was dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Homura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw that her lower torso was shredded by a shotgun blast. Homura got out her Desert Eagle, hoping to make a last stand against her foe. The Terminator walked out of the inferno behind it, its organic outer layer burned away, revealing a metal exoskeleton. One of the arms appeared to have been blow off by the rocket. In its remaining arm, it held a Winchester 1887 Shotgun. Homura fired her remaining rounds at the Terminator, but they bounced off it metal armor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the shotgun. "Madoka... I'm sorry", Homura said, "I... failed... you". As Homura finished her least words, the Terminator fired, killing Homura with a shotgun blast to the head. WINNER: Terminator Homura felt a sharp pain, and then nothing at all. Until, seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms holding her. Homura opened her eyes. She was floating the middle of space, an in front of her, was a familiar girl with pink hair, in an outfit similar, but not identical to Madoka's magical girl outfit. "Madoka?....", Homura asked. "Welcome home, Homura-chan", Madoka said. "Where am I... What happened to you....", Homura asked. "You could say I became a goddess, or perhaps the personification of hope.", Madoka said, "Anyway, you do not need to worry about Kyubey anymore..." "What about that machine?", Homura asked. "Oh, I have plans to deal with it... plans involving you... I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, you are at peace", Madoka said. It is a reference to the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, where. Madoka literally becomes a goddess. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING". THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Sans (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Sans was buffed by giving him time stop. Battle vs. Krolp (by SPARTAN 119) In the voice of Akemi Homura: From the depths of space they came, armed with a lust for conquest, and a boundless greed. Humanity had hoped that when we finally met the aliens, that they would be friendly. They weren't. We tried to destroy them with nuclear weapons. They shot down most of them, most of the the rest of the warheads failed to detonate, those that did barely chipped the paint of their ships. Their forces crushed the world's militaries in days, while they sustained only a handful of losses. And so it was that the Earth fell under the domination of the Krolp. Even after the surrender of the human race, there were those who tried to fight back. One such man was right here in Mitakigahara. He actually managed to steal a Krolpish weapon and kill one of them. The Krolp retaliated without mercy. They rounded up two hundred citizens at random, and now they are threatening to execute them all unless the perpetrator surrenders. One of their number was a girl I know quite well: Madoka Kaname, my only friend. I girl I have fought for what must have been decades now, perhaps centuries, turning time back again and again, through an eternal maze, in search for the one way out, the one way to save her from a different alien horror. The Krolp are just one more obstacle, and like all I have faced before them, I will keep fighting. They may have the power to manipulate gravity, and even the strong and weak nuclear forces. But I have two things they do not: First, the power to manipulate time itself, to stop even their deadliest weapons in their tracks, and unleash an army's worth of firepower in a fraction of a second. Second, I have my burning, all consuming desire to save the life of the one I love. The Krolp... and the Incubator... I will keep fighting until I put a stop to both of their plans. Outside the Krolp Headquarters at Mitakihara City Hall, Mitakihara, Japan Akemi Homura pressed the center of her shield, allowing time to continue. She stood outside the Mitakihara City Hall. Standing at the door were six Krolp guards. Homura drew her M249 Squad Automatic weapon and opened fire on the group. The bullets, however, simply bounced off the exceedingly thick body armor of the Krolp. The Krolp guards raised their weapons, firing a off a burst of plasma bolts which struck Homura several times in the chest. Homura was covered by a flash of blue flames. The Krolp lowered their weapons, assuming the human insurgent had been incinerated. Homura, however, was far from dead, for her soul gem remained intact. Akemi Homura pressed down on her shield, pausing time again and summoned five AT4s from her "hammerspace". Homura fired them in rapid succession, the rockets pausing an inch from one of the Krolp soldiers. Homura then walked several feet away away, as casually as if she were walking home from school, before pressing the "button" in the center of her shield. One of the Krolp was hit by the AT4s, the multiple hits overwhelming even the alien's heavy armor. Jets of molten copper burned into the alien's flesh as its body was blown apart by the explosive force. The surviving Krolp felt something they had not felt during the entire Earth campaign: fear. In a panic, one of the Krolp opened fire with its singularity generator, creating a black orb several feet away from Homura. Homura felt herself pulled towards the orb, along with everything else in the vicinity. Homura stopped time again, walking around a destroyed car suspended in mid-air in its flight, having been drawn towards the miniature black hole, before walking right up the Krolp themselves, holding a C-4 charge in hand. Homura carefully slide the C-4 under the uniform of the nearest Krolp, then got out an M67 frag grenade and tossed in into the gaping open mouth of a Krolp officer, caught in the midst of shouting orders in the time. Homura then got to a safe distance and de-activated her time stop. At once, the C-4 charge detonated, the blast being reflected off the inside of the Krolp's body armor and pulverizing the alien within. A second later, the Krolp officer's head exploded in a spray of alien blood and brain matter. As time reset itself, a Krolp exclaimed, "By the stars! How is this human so powerful?!" At the same time, a Krolp fired its deatomizer, vaporizing the fountain in which Homura was standing behind.... or rather she had been standing behind. For a split second, the Krolp thought it had won... until it saw a blue of grey and black appear a few meters in front of it. The Krolp turned to face Homura, dual-wielding an MP5 submachine gun and a Krolp plasma rifle. Homura opened fire, sweeping across the staircase in front of the city hall, a hail of lead and plasma impacted the Krolp soldiers, plasma bolts burning alien flesh as bullets tore through areas unprotected by the armor. The final two Krolp fell dead as Homura ascended the staircase. Inside the city hall Madoka Kaname closed her tear-filled eyes, not wanting to see the face of the alien, or the barrel of the energy weapon that would surely bring about her demise. Series of loud bangs and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. After a few seconds, Madoka opened her eyes, realizing she was not dead. Her would-be executioners were sporting dozens of bullet wounds and third degree burns. Stand in at the door, armed with an M249 SAW and an alien weapon was none other than... "Homura-chan!", Madoka yelled. As soon as Homura had cut the binds of Madoka and the rest of the hostages, Madoka ran at Homura and pulled her into a tight embrace. Homura smiled momentarily, satisfied with her victory. ... But there was more work to be done. A few days later, aboard a Krolp space battleship hovering over Mitakihara Thanks to the Krolpish weaponry, Homura had killed a number of "witches", gaining enough Grief Seeds to use all the magic she wanted against the Krolp menace. Alarms rang out on board the Krolpish space battleship Gilex. The Krolpish crew had been forced into the central control room, by a force of human insurgents. However, unlike the massive human uprising that now took place on the ground, the Krolp reported only one insurgent an adolescent human female. This insurgent, however, seemed to teleport around, appearing and disappearing at will, and could cause legions of Krolp troops to fall dead. Suddenly, the door to the control room bursts. The Krolp opened fire, but before the plasma bolts could make impact, they were suspended in midair. When time returned to normal, every last one of the Krolp crew lay dead. Homura sat in the seat of the ship and grasped the controls. It was just like when she stole the Type 88 missile from the JSDF. At once, she understood how everything worked. The ship would obey her very thoughts. Homura took personal command of the ship's considerable firepower, rain beams of superheated death on Krolpish troops sent to quell the uprising in the streets below. The surprise attack left the Krolp in Mitakihara crippled. Within the next few days, whispers of a mysterious human girl who destroyed armies of Krolp soldiers and even hijacked a spaceship spread like wildfire across the occupied earth. At the same time, the Krolp fleet was decimated by surprise attacks from a rogue battleship. The Krolpish leadership ordered a full retreat from Earth a week later, and soon afterwards, a computer terminal in the free United States received a mysterious message from an unknown sender. The message detailed the technology behind the Krolp's weapons. To the amazement of the American physicists, everything in the message actually worked. With the Krolp having fled from Earth, humanity began a game of catch up. In several years, they had launched their first space battleship. Not long after that, the fleet was sent for the first time, to deliver an ultimatum to the Krolp leadership: "If you ever return to Earth, you will face the consequences. But there was one human-controlled spacecraft that was not part of the fleet, a vessel that now went under the name Guardian Angel. Cool as ever, Homura fired up the faster than light drives on the former Krolpish battleship. "Madoka is now safe from the Krolp... now, to deal with at "Inucubator"... at the source of the problem..." WINNER: Akemi Homura Expert's Opinion While the Krolp had Homura outgunned considerably, the effects of her time manipulation powers more than evened up the odds. The experts also pointed out that the Krolp were not expecting anything near the level of threat that Homura provided. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kurumi Tokisaki (by SPARTAN 119) Kurumi Tokisaki stood in a dark alley, looking over her prey, helplessly trying to escape the grip of the "phantom hands" she conjured from the shadows. "A magical girl? How interesting... I never knew such a person could exist. You... look... simply..... delicious...", Kurumi Tokisaki said darkly, licking her lips as her phantom limbs dragged Madoka into the darkness and "devour her". Suddenly, several gunshots rang out, striking each of the phantom limbs and blowing them clean in half. Madoka turned to see her savior, a girl with long black hair wearing in grey and white outfit, with a shield on her wrist. In her hands, she held a DSA-58 carbine, with several 7.62mm casings at her feet. "Homura-chan?", Madoka said, recognizing the face of her savior. "Madoka, run. I'll handle this.", Homura said. As Madoka obeyed Homura's commmand and fled out of the alleyway as Homura said, "And you... You think you can just hurt my friends and get away with it?" Homura said with a fury in her voice, before she raised the DSA-58 and fired the remainder of the magazine in to Kurumi, striking her several times in the chest, causing Kurumi to fall to her knees, and then face down on the pavement in a pool of her own blood. For a second, Homura thought she was victorious, that notion was dispelled when she heard footsteps behind her, followed by what looked like the cocking of a firearm. "You know, I kind of enjoyed that. You could say I like it REALLY rough", Kurumi's voice said from behind Homura. Homura turned to see dozens of "Kurumis" blocking the exit to the alley. As Kurumi spoke, more clones of herself appeared on the other entrance to the alley, blocking Homura in on both sides. "But, there is one thing I enjoy more than receiving pain. Do you know what that is?", one of the Kurumi clones asked, "Inflicting it". At that, every one of the Kurumi clones raised their flintlock muskets and pistols and fired a hail of bullets, the magic "flintlocks" behaving more like semi-automatics, which riddled Homura's torso as thoroughly as Kurumi had done earlier. One of the Kurumis then turned to the fallen Homura and summoned her "phantom hands" from the shadows. Before she could touch Homura, however, her adversary had quickly rose to her feet, as though she was not wounded at all, in spite of the copious amounts of blood on the ground and her clothing. Homura calmly pulled an M249 SAW from her shield and opened fire, 5.56mm bullets cutting through Kurumi's phantom arms and tearing through the flesh of her dozens of clones. By the time he ammo belt was expended, Homura had killed about a dozen of Kurumi's clones. Homura then flew up into the air, returning the SAW to her "hammerspace" and pulling out an MP40 and an MP7, firing both submachine guns at the Kurumi clones that flew into the air to give chase, two of them learned the hard way not to underestimate the power of German engineering, especially in the hands of a time-traveling badass! Homura then greeted the next Kurumi clone with Howa Type 89 assault rifle, riddling her with bullets, but for every on she shot down, there were dozens more, surrounding her on all sides. Thinking quickly, Homura pressed down her shield, stopping time at one. To the eyes of the many Kurumi clones, Homura had disappeared, only to be replaced by a large bundle of C-4 and grenades. As the Kurumi clones tried desparately to get away, Homura stood on a nearby rooftop and pressed down the detonator button, setting of a great ball of flames and a thunderous roar which hurled the shrapnel-riddled bodies through the air with such force that they cracked the streets and blew through brick walls as they hit the ground in a bloody mess. Several surviving Kurumis flew in up from behind a large warehouse a few hundred meters away. A press of Homura's buckler later, they were blown apart as several AT4 and RPG-7 rockets impacted them. Then something happened that definitely was not part of Homura's plan. She was struck in the back by some kind of projectile. Homura realized she was not injured, but found herself completely unable to move her body. Kurumi walked into Homura's field of vision and looked her directly in the eye. "I am impressed", Kurumi said, "That was a time manipulation attack, one even more powerful than mine. I never thought someone like that could exist, but its convenient really, once I kill you, I'll have all the mana I need to use my final bullet. Sayonara, Homura-chan". As she finished her sentence, Kurumi shot Homura in the forehead with her pistol, causing her to fall to the ground. Kurumi then left the scene and stood in the middle of the street. A sphere of pure darkness appeared around her, the beginnings of a spacequake. Sensing that this attack would kill everyone in the area, including Madoka, Homura summoned her remaining strength, and broke free of Kurumi's time freeze. Homura then pressed her shield and returned the favor, stopping Homura and everything in the area except for her. Homura jumped down on the street several hundred meters behind Kurumi, and summoned two truck-mounted Type 88 anti-ship missile batteries. As time returned to normal, Kurumi heard a female voice she recognized by as that of her adversary say "Time to finish this!", followed by a thunderous roar coming from above and behind her. Kurumi stared into twelve streaks of fire that rained down from the sky, before everything went black. From a few hundred meters away, Homura looked on all twelve missiles detonated, reducing her foe to a smoking crater. After patrolling the area and finding no more Kurumi clones, Homura went off in search of where Madoka had run to. WINNER: Akemi Homura Expert's Opinion Kurumi was a highly dangerous sociopath and an extremely powerful Spirit, however, her time manipulation powers were limited as she had to hit the target with a magic bullet in order to affect it. Homura's powers stopped everything around her, allowing her launch massive amounts of ordnance at Kurumi with impunity. Another factor was the superior firepower and variety of weapons Homura carried. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage